Yuugure no Tori
es el tema de cierre de la segunda temporada y tercer ending en total del anime Ataque a los Titanes, interpretado por el grupo Shinsei Kamattechan. Descripción del video Al principio se muestra una especie de mural antiguo que representa a una mujer joven ofreciendo una manzana a una figura demoníaca, la escena cambia a la sombra de una persona proyectada en el suelo y seguido de eso, se observa una escena, tallada en madera, de una mujer enorme que se cierne sobre un grupo de soldados con lanzas y espadas bajo un cielo tormentoso. Una imagen de dos latas de pescado aparece fugazmente, seguida del número “845”, luego se observa una pintura de un rey rodeado por la corte real, el soberano abraza a tres niños, quienes están llorando mientras comen la carne de un cadáver que se encuentra sobre un altar rodeado de velas. Después de apreciarse algunas imágenes de una misteriosa escritura, se observa a una horda de titanes que emergen del océano y se dirigen a una ciudad fortificada, varios soldados intentan alejar a los monstruos de ahí con lanzas, pero estos logran invadir la ciudad y comienzan a perseguir a sus habitantes. Algunos civiles se refugian en el interior de un edificio, pero son rodeados por los titanes mientras un niño mira por la ventana al ser sostenido por una persona mayor. Fuera del edificio, los titanes devoran a las personas que intentan huir despavoridas mientras que en el horizonte se observa la figura de un Titán Colosal. En otro lugar, una horda de Titanes Colosales avanza mientras deja una gran cantidad de huellas a su paso. Algunas imágenes de varios civiles y miembros del Culto del Muro se muestran fugazmente, luego se aprecia a una gran cantidad de personas que se embarcan en un gran viaje por tierra. Seguido de esto, se pueden ver algunos paisajes del territorio ubicado en el interior de las murallas, seguido de la escena de una gaviota que vuela sobre el océano, del que posteriormente emergen varios titanes. Luego se puede apreciar un grabado antiguo en el que se ve a un grupo de personas paradas a los pies de nueve seres con el tamaño de los titanes, ocho de ellos están arrodillados y el último que se encuentra de pie es una figura femenina que aparenta ser una deidad, su mano derecha sostiene un cuerno de guerra mientras que su mano izquierda está levantada hacia el cielo y es rodeada por una luz destellante, la pintura tiene una rajadura en forma de “X” justamente en la cara de aquel ser divino. Videos Versión de TV Versión completa thumb|center|480x480px| 神聖かまってちゃん-夕暮れの鳥／Shinsei Kamattechan-Yuugure no tori Letra de la canción Versión de TV Original (Inglés)= Song in the bird cage Should I sing if I sing Sky Look wind tomorrow, blow today, blow today, Morning in the bird Spend with me Blow tomorrow Every single day it is next to you Surely come in the morning one day say hello To expand the hand to The side of other town Surely not accustomed divert alone Come morning everyone laugh again with me Song in the bird cage Should I sing if I sing Sky Look wind tomorrow, blow today, blow today, Morning in the bird Spend with me Blow tomorrow Every single day it is next to you |-| Español= Canción en la jaula del ave Debería cantar si canto Cielo Mira viento mañana, sopla hoy, sopla hoy, Mañana en el ave Pasa conmigo Sopla mañana Cada día está junto a ti Seguramente viene por la mañana un día dice hola Para extender la mano a El lado de otra ciudad Seguramente no acostumbrado a desviar solo Vengan mañana todos a reír de nuevo conmigo Canción en la jaula del ave Debería cantar si canto Cielo Mira viento mañana, sopla hoy, sopla hoy, Mañana en el ave Pasa conmigo Sopla mañana Cada día está junto a ti Versión completa Original (Inglés)= Song in the bird cage Should I sing if I sing Sky Look wind tomorrow, blow today, blow today, Morning in the bird Spend with me Blow tomorrow Every single day it is next to you Surely come in the morning one day say hello To expand the hand to The side of other town Surely not accustomed divert alone Come morning everyone laugh again with me Because anyway, Every night, every night, Sing a song So on In the picture Sky a Look Wind tomorrow Blow to the side of you Blow today Morning in the bird It is next to you I can sing again like a bird in the sky I have heard innocent voice I'll sing out with my girl Go to the meeting place sing alone Rolling stone Come morning everyone laugh again with me Surely come in the morning one day say hello To expand the hand to The side of other town Surely not accustomed divert alone Come morning everyone laugh again with me Song in the bird cage Should I sing if I sing Sky Look wind tomorrow, blow today, blow today, Morning in the bird Spend with me Blow tomorrow Every single day it is next to you I can sing again like a bird in the sky I have heard innocent voice I'll sing out with my girl Go to the meeting place sing alone Rolling stone Good morning everyone Laugh again with me Surely come in the morning one day say hello To expand the hand to The side of other town Surely not accustomed divert alone Come morning everyone laugh again with me With me, with me, with me, with me, Yeah With me, with me, with me, with me, Yeah |-| Español= Curiosidades *Hajime Isayama se vio muy comprometido en el tema, aportando imágenes nuevas nunca usadas en el manga, así como con una portada para el álbum del grupo Shinsei Kamattechan. en:Yuugure no Tori Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings Categoría:Anime